Property of Francis
by PinkRibbon
Summary: Waking up in his bed one "normal" day, turned out to be quite the opposite for Englishman Arthur Kirkland. FrUK


**Title: **Property of Francis  
**Pairing: **Francis x Arthur/France x England  
**Rating: **M rated  
**Language: **English, with French words and sentences (translated of course)  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Length: **1246  
**Chapters: **One shot  
**Summary: **Waking up in his bed one "normal" day, turned out to be quite the opposite for Englishman Arthur Kirkland.  
**Warnings**: Boy x boy/yaoi, human names, Arthur's foul language, mature themes and _**Francis**_ for crying out loud!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

As the sun started to sting in his closed eyes, the very sleepy Brit Arthur Kirkland forced his eyelids up to be met by the gazing sun that pierced through his window's folded blinds. The now lit up room seemed to glow from every corner, but Arthur had yet to see the beauty in it as his head felt heavy and his back aching … Wait, **aching**?

Alerted, the Brit sat up, only causing more pain to emerge from his arse and he winced by the pain, biting his lower lip to prevent any noise to escape. However, when feeling slightly used to the numbing pain, another rose from his stomach and he glanced down. He was naked, he noted but didn't have time to think about that since he noticed a tattoo located on his stomach.

'_When did I get this tattoo_?' Arthur asked himself in disbelief. He couldn't remember getting one on his **stomach**! Why would he be stupid enough to get one **there**? Examining it further, the Brit noticed that it was words he had tattooed in on his irritated, reddish skin. Too bad it was spelt up-side-down for him so he tried to make it out reading it the wrong way.

'_Okay, that's a __**P**__ … __**R **__… __**O **__… Pro? Another __**P **__… __**ER **__… __**TY**__? Pro … pert … PROPERTY! Property … __**OF**__ … well, that was an easy one. Property of … what? __**F **__…__** R **__…__** A **__…__** N **__…__** C **__…__no way … __**I **__…__** S **__… Bloody hell …_'

He would **never **be dumb enough to tattoo in the sentence 'Property of Francis' on his stomach! Who **would **even **want **to do so! Not him! But none the less, the words were imprinted on his body with ink and if he wasn't willing to pay for the removal, he'd had to live with it for the rest of his life. Walking around like a sign saying that he was the property of his enemy. Man, everyone'd laugh at him. Mock him. Tease him.

"Shit …" he cursed under his breath and suddenly twitched as something stirred beside him. No, not something, some**one**! Not daring to look, the Brit began to mutter, "Please, please, please, please, tell me that this is a dream and that I will wake up in any second, alone in my bed with no stupid 'Property of Francis' tattoo …"

His wishes were however destroyed when the certain someone sat up behind him and toned arms were soon embracing his waist. Arthur hissed as a pair of soft lips sloppily trailed kisses up his shoulder and neck. Biting his lower lip, the Brit began to think of who exactly it could be in his bed. Alfred? No way. Kiku? No, they weren't that close. Yao? Heck, no.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of longer blonde locks and his blood froze. There were only two he knew that had those blonde locks. Matthew and … Oh, fuck. _Francis_.

"Why didn't you wake me up, _mon amour_?" the familiar voice asked and Arthur shivered by the words being spoken against his skin. Another trail of kisses was made along his neck and Arthur tried his best not to moan, but a moan however escaped his lips when the Frenchman began to suckle on his neck.

"_A-ah! _Francis!" The Brit moaned out and tried to escape the grasp Francis had on him, but said male kept the Brit closer than ever, with his legs on each side of Arthur's body, "L-let go of me, frog!"

"_Non_. You were more than willing this night to let me have my way with _toi_," the Frenchman teased and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and tilted his face, pressing their lips together. The Brit pulled away only to find something poking his back. A blush crept onto his features.

"I'd **never **let you have 'your way' with me, bloody git!" he managed to spat before he felt Francis' hands caressing his stomach and wandering lower, "Fuck, Francis! Let go, for fuck's sake!"

"But _vous eu des rapports sexuels avec moi_," Francis purred as his hands pressed against the Brit's member, feeling the appendage stiffening under his mere touch. Arthur mewled as the Frenchman's fingers embraced his dick and began to stroke it with experience.

"_Aaahn! _F-fuck!"

"How does it feel, _chéri_?"

"B-bloody good …" Arthur gave in to the touches and strokes made by the Frenchman and he leant back against said male's chest. He closed his eyes in pure pleasure, only moans and mewls leaving his mouth.

"_Bon_," the Frenchman whispered in the Brit's ear, then sucking at his earlobe as he continued his hand job, "You're my property now …" he whispered once more, pulling away to suckle on Arthur's neck again.

"I-I … _Aah! _… I noticed th-that …!"

Pulling away, Francis chuckled at the moans emanating from Arthur's throat, "_Angleterre_, I want to hear you _gémir mon nom_ …"

"Y-you want to-to – _Aah … _– hear me _what?_"

"Moan my name."

"S-suck it up then, be-because I won't …" Arthur panted, but was thrown over the edge as Francis' gave his erection a tight squeeze, the contractions being overwhelming, causing Arthur to shout, "F-FRANCIS!" and semen spurt all over Francis' hand and the bed sheets.

Satisfied with his work, Francis pulled away his hand and licked up all of the cum, smirking as he did, receiving a deadly glare from the Brit, "Oh, _non_, Arthur? You weren't going to moan my name, you said."

"B-bloody f-frog … I-I didn't moan your name … I _shouted _it," Arthur managed to tease, exhausted.

Chuckling, the Frenchman only nodded, "_Vrai, vrai_. But, I could make you moan my name, _cher_."

"I beg to differ."

Smirking almost madly, Francis stood up from the bed, not even bothering of hiding his naked self and only sat down in front of Arthur this time, "Really, Arthur?"

Nodding, the Brit answered, almost nonchalantly, "Yeah, really."

How he ate those words up the second later. Francis' had bent down and taken his dick in his mouth, sucking on his length as well as squeezing his junk.

"F-FUCK!" Arthur hissed and tried his best to not lose his senses, but he was getting hard again, if not harder than before as the Frenchman's skilled mouth was driving him crazy, "_Aaaah! _B-bloody, f-frog! I – _Aahnn! __**– **_I hate you, F-fr … _Ah, ah! _Francis!"

Flicking his tongue all over Arthur's erection, Francis only smirked as he heard the Brit's moans. He pulled away for a slight second, "Do you want me to continue, _amour_?" he asked, starting to stroke the throbbing length again.

"_Aah! O-oui_, Francis!" Arthur answered in French, almost hating himself inwardly for being so easy to satisfy, but Francis was right. 'I _do_ want more …' Arthur thought to himself as he felt his erection being enveloped in the Frenchman's mouth again and he moaned.

Cursing under his breath, his heart began to pound faster in rhythm with Francis' speed. The only sound that was heard was Arthur's mewls and sounds of pleasure. The Frenchman increased his speed as he continuously squeezed the Brit's junk with one hand, stroking the other on Arthur's inner thigh.

"Bloody _HELL_!" Arthur shouted as he reached his second climax and came in Francis' mouth. Panting madly, the Brit lay down on the bed as the Frenchman just licked his mouth, "Stupid f-frog …"

"_Méchant Britannique_," Francis teased.

* * *

*hides behind her notebook* Don't hurt me for writing so poorly! T_T  
There's nothing more to say about this other than that my inspiration came from my friend Linni XD  
We were just fooling around and then this idea of Arthur being Francis' property popped up.  
Because we all know that Arthur secretly IS Francis' property. :3 *maniac laughter*


End file.
